What you don't know
by Airin-S
Summary: S'il sait...comment réagira-t-il? Mais s'il ne sait pas...combien de temps encore je pourrais le garder avec moi? Tite songfic...encore... .


Plop plop bijour tout le monde. Une nouvelles songfic...encore (oui je sais...c'ma faute si je suis mélomane ? ;) )  
Bon...  
**Disclaimer **: tous les perso à JKR, la chanson à Monrose, What you don't know  
**Rating **: T... pas de chose choquantes particulièrement... 'fin je pense  
**Avertissements **: yaoi (un yaoi basique, un slash sans lemon, juste une romance toute sympa ('fin moi j'aime bien...))

J'ai trouvé la chanson sur youtube (tite pub au passage) dans un clip réalisé pour Nuada (Hellboy 2), et la chanson c'était What you don't know. Je l'ai trouvée assez sympa, très jolie au niveau des paroles et du message...et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas en faire une songfic et partager la chanson?  
Donc me revoila avec une nouvelle songfic. Un snarry avec POV Harry

enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il y a plein de chose qu'on ne saura jamais. C'est obligé. Personne ne peut avoir la science infuse, ou tout apprendre le temps d'une vie. Mais il y a des choses... des choses que l'on refuse de savoir. Je parle d'expérience parce que l'homme que j'aime... celui là pense que ses blessures font de lui un monstre.

_What you don´t know  
Is that your scars are beautiful_

Comment lui faire comprendre que, qu'importe ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a été et le reste. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il est beau, simplement, et si ce n'est pour tout le monde au moins pour moi. Que ses blessures font partie de sa vie, de son histoire...de notre histoire...

_What you don´t know  
It´s your imperfections always makes me home_

J'ai besoin de lui, mais lui...lui m'éloigne de plus en plus. Il ne veut pas que je vois ce que j'ai déjà vu. Vu sur lui, sur moi, parce qu'on ne sors pas indemne d'une guerre quelle qu'elle soit. Et surtout pas quand on a été espion, torturé, assassin, et autre. On ne peut pas survivre à une guerre comme si de rien n'était. Et quoi qu'il ait fait, quoi qu'il ait pu faire, même si ma seule famille est morte par sa faute... j'ai besoin de lui et de sa force. Et que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a 20ans de plus que moi, qu'il est solitaire, aigri et sombre, pour rien de cela je ne l'aimerais moins. Je ne l'en aime que plus au contraire. Parce que ce sont ses défauts qui me font croire que c'est un humain. Sinon il y a longtemps que je l'aurais pris pour une âme damnée, un être seulement composé de souffrances et qui pourtant donne encore de lui, parce que ça le maintient en vie, que ça lui donne un but.

_What you don´t know  
Is how we spare our time  
Cause I can´t speak whenever you´re around_

Mais c'est plus fort que moi... je ne peux rien lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime comme il est, parce qu'il refusera de l'entendre. Et on perds notre temps ainsi. On perd notre temps parce qu'il n'acceptera jamais. Enfin...parce que je suis certain qu'il n'acceptera pas et que je n'ai pas le courage de faire face à cela. J'ai tué, j'ai vu mourir par d'autres, j'ai torturé (et j'ai aimé cela, tant que je m'en dégoûte moi -même), j'ai eu la force de faire tout ça. Mais lui faire face, simplement lui dire mes peurs, ça je ne peux pas...

_And it´s not like me to hide behind a wall  
And it´s not like me to fear before_

Ce n'est pas moi de craindre ainsi avant que quoi que ce soit ne se produise. Mais c'est comme ça. Il a toujours fait de moi quelqu'un de différents par rapport à l'habitude. Face à tous je souris, je vis, je plaisante. Mais quand nous sommes seuls... je suis calme, sérieux, mélancolique et je peux me permettre ça parce que je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Devant les autres je dois faire bonne figure et n'avoir jamais plus peur de rien. Mais là...là j'ai peur, peur de lui paradoxalement... Peur que s'il savait que j'ai peur de lui parler je ne pourrais plus être...intéressant pour lui.  
Mais il ne sait pas. Et je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je veux juste qu'il crois que...qu'importe son passé je serais toujours à ses côtés maintenant et après.

_What you don´t know  
Is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight_

Et tous les soirs, toujours je l'attends. J'attends qu'il rentre chez lui...non chez nous. J'attends avec la peur au ventre qu'il ne revienne pas. Juste une fois s'il ne rentrait pas...je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Parce que son absence signifie beaucoup trop pour moi. Je ne peux me passer de lui. Et je ne peux le convaincre de ce qu'il représente pour moi. Il est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Qu'importe les cicatrices, le passé, tout... ce que j'aime c'est simplement tout en lui...

_What you don´t know  
That I loved you long before we were alive_

Et... et je suis certain au fond de moi, aussi certain que l'existence de la magie qui parcours mes veines, je suis persuadé que nous devions vivre pour nous trouver. C'est... fleur bleu de penser ça. Les histoires d'âme sœur et tout ça... mais je sais que, nulle part dans le monde, en aucun endroit, en aucun temps je n'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un comme lui. Qui me comprenne, me soutienne... qui soit si fort alors qu'il est brisé... Je l'ai aimé bien avant de savoir que j'existais, j'en suis intimement convaincu.

_Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I´m gonna tell you everything_

Mais ça...ça il ne le sait pas... S'il ne le sait je dois lui dire non? Si certainement. J'en ai marre d'être lâche. Je veux qu'il comprenne ce que j'ai à dire, pas juste qu'il l'entende. Je sais que je change d'avis facilement...mais ça le concerne... donc je ne suis pas rationnel (l'ai-je un jour jamais été), je ne suis pas réfléchi ni rien. Je l'aime... je lui dirais. Tout. Qu'il est beau, juste dans mon cœur. Qu'il est fort, pour me porter encore et encore, me supporter à longueur de jours et de nuit. Qu'il est tout ce que je veux et que j'aurais jamais désiré...

_What you don´t know  
I have studied the way you walk_

Et je dois trouver la façon de lui dire... Ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes non? Non c'est certain je sais tout de lui. J'ai étudié tout de lui. Sa façon de masquer ce qu'il pense derrière le masque froid de ses prunelles noires. Le chemin qu'il prend pour me dire qu'il m'aime sans jamais le dire vraiment, avec des gestes, des indices, des symboles. Sa façon d'être, de respirer, de parler, de marcher... je sais tout de lui, si bien que dans une foulle je saurais le retrouver, qu'importe où il se trouve.

_What you don´t know  
Is I´ve already kissed you in the shadows of my heart_

Mais lui ne sais pas. Ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je sais, j'étudie, je dissèque tout de lui. Déjà lorsqu'il était mon professeur, dans les ténèbres du dortoir, dans les ténèbres de mon cœur je m'imaginais déjà l'aimer. Je n'ai jamais rêvé qu'il puisse me rendre cet amour. J'imaginais tout de lui. Ses mains, ses yeux, ses lèvres.... tout de A à Z. Je le parcourais en rêve. Mais il ne le sait pas. Il ne sait pas que cela faisait déjà des années avant la fin de la guerre que je l'aimais. Je me suis rapproché grâce aux entrainement qui ont été un Enfer sur terre pour moi. Le voir, le sentir, avoir mal de lui...sans qu'il soit à moi.

_What you don´t know  
Is that you´re poetry  
If you turn around there´s someone you won´t see_

Ce qu'il ignore aussi... c'est moi. Pour tout ce que j'ai dit avant, même si je lui disais, si je lui montrais par A plus B que je l'aime depuis tant, que quoi qu'il ait pu faire je l'aime...tout...si je lui montrais tout. Il ne le verrait pas. Il ne voudrait pas le voir parce qu'il ne se juge pas de la même façon que je le fais. Je sais que personne ne saura me faire vivre comme il le fait. Alors qu'il pense le contraire et se demande encore pourquoi je reste avec lui. Si je visitais toutes les cicatrices de son corps, de son cœur, pour lui montrer que je le connais et que j'accepte tout, il ne verrait pas cela de la même façon. Il tournerait ça de la façon qui dit « c'est de la pitié Harry... pas de l'amour ». Je le sais parce que je le connais...

_And it´s not like me to hide behind a wall_

Mais j'ai décidé. J'arrête de reculer. Je saute. Il parait que je suis de la maison de ceux dont le courage coule aussi librement que le sang dans leurs veines.

_So now I´m gonna tell you everything_

Alors je vais le prendre ce courage... ce soir... je lui dirais. Tout. Je lui montrerais...tout. Il saura, il saura que nulle pitié n'est de mise avec moi. Seul l'amour me fait le connaître de cette façon... La pitié n'a rien à voir. Et même si ce soir je le perds. Si ce soir je perds ma seule raison de vivre. Même si ça se passe mal...je lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il vaut cent fois plus que ce qu'il pense. Et que je me fiche de l'avis de tous. Seul compte pour moi ce que je ressens pour lui... et lui...

_What you don´t know  
Is when the morning the sun co light  
The morning comes there´s time I won´t be afraid to try_

J'entends la porte en bas. Elle s'ouvre et se ferme. Le soleil se lève, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je sais que lui non plus... Et je me souviens, en descendant les marches de la maison. Je me souviens qu'il y a un temps, avant la guerre, avant notre victoire, avant que je lui dise, je n'aurais jamais eu peur d'essayer, d'échouer, pour lui...

Je le vois entrer dans le salon. Il est pâle, comme toujours, une estafilade court sur sa joue gauche, séquelle de la guerre, il est grave, comme toujours.... Il est beau, qu'importe que ça soit juste pour moi...

Je souris et l'embrasse, doucement, je croise ses yeux, deux puits de Ténèbres pures, je m'y noies quelques secondes. Le temps pour moi d'être sûr...  
Aujourd'hui... ce matin, il saura... il saura tout ce qu'il ne sait pas de mes ténèbres à moi, de mon cœur qui ne bat que pour lui, pour ses défauts et pour tout ce qu'il m'apporte.

-Severus... il faut que je te parle mon amour...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quelques remarques...? Peut-être? Siouplaiiii ^__^'


End file.
